This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention disclosed below. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived, implemented or described. Therefore, unless otherwise explicitly indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section. Abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined below at the end of the specification but prior to the claims.
In a wireless transmission system, a transmitter is coupled to an antenna through a cable/connector system. Assuming an ideal transmission system, there will be no reflected power in a reflected signal (or, put another way, there is no reflected signal). That is, the transmission power in the “forward” signal is all applied through the cable/connector system to the antenna. Real transmission systems, however, have some reflected power in a reflected signal due to, e.g., impedance mismatch somewhere in the cable/connector system or antenna.
Cellular operators need a way to monitor, in real-time, the condition of the antenna and its cable/connector system. The accepted indicator of this quality is the VSWR or, equivalently, the return loss. Return loss is the ratio of the forward and reflected powers, converted to dB. Most commonly, directional couplers, bridges or circulators are used to separate the two power signals (forward and reflected power signals) followed by detectors to quantify their respective amplitudes. While the forward signal tends to be quite pure, the reflected signal is returning from the antenna and may be accompanied by extraneous energy, e.g., “noise”.
Recent advances in complex modulation, multiple carriers and especially co-siting can make the task of monitoring the condition of the antenna and its cable/connector system more difficult than in the past. As one example, the “noise” in the reflected signal may be due to other transmitters electrically combined with the desired transmitter or from co-sited transmitters coupling in through the antenna. Either way, a reflection detector will report more power than the reflection itself is producing, resulting in a lower return loss which may cause a false alarm. That is, since the return loss is a ratio of the forward and reflected powers, anything that erroneously increases the reported reflective power will decrease the return loss (assuming the forward power is stable), and an alarm can be reported due to the artificially reduced return loss.
It would be beneficial to improve monitoring the condition of the antenna and its cable/connector system.